


Ruined proposals and unhealthy salad (come find your girl)

by unintelligible_mumbling



Series: The devil’s girl [7]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Failed Promposal, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Marriage Proposal, Salad is evil, Worry, salad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unintelligible_mumbling/pseuds/unintelligible_mumbling
Summary: “See I told you that salad was bad for you,”Matts proposal plan backfires when a certain anti-hero gets involved.





	Ruined proposals and unhealthy salad (come find your girl)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m posting early cuz I’m going camping this weekend and there’s no Wi-fi :,( (hElP mE)

“Have we got any salad in?” Matt asked his girlfriend, (Y/N). “If Karen and foggy come round we’re gonna have to at least attempt to make it look like we eat healthily,” Matt continued. 

“No, I think that eating grass isn’t all that healthy. Plus, since when did you care so much about what they thought?” (Y/N) questioned, poking at his fluffy sock covered foot. “I don’t, I just think it’d be a nice change.” Matt shrugged off, making sure his girlfriend didn’t get wind of his plan. A small smile graced his lips as he felt the velvety texture of the small box in his pocket. 

-

When the (H/C) haired woman did eventually make the effort to actually get up she made sure to complain about it as much as she could. “Sweetheart, I promise that if you get it then I’ll get the next shopping trip.” Matt offered, placing a kiss to her forehead. 

“Fine. But I’m buying chocolate as well. It’s made from a plant so it classes as salad.” She sighed, capturing Matt’s lips in a kiss before actually leaving. 

-

(Y/N) was taking longer than usual when she was out. It wouldn’t take her that long to find a place that was selling salad. 

She normally called him about 5 minutes after she left as well but he hadn’t heard anything. When he called her though. Someone did pick up. Just not who he was expecting. 

“Who would’ve thought that a precious little girl like this would fall for the devil? I wouldn’t have thought he had the best personality traits.” The casual comment came through the speakers, freezing Matt’s heart in place. “Who is this?” Matt growled, anger boiling in his gut. 

“Just an old friend. I thought I’d just let you known she’s here. Come find your girl.” The line went dead. 

This was his fault. It was all his fault. He had asked her to go out. And he didn’t go with her. 

Matt snapped out of his thoughts before rushing to his suit and jumping into it. He needed to find you. 

-

Matt was tiptoeing over the roof of an abandoned building he had tracked (Y/N) to. There were only two heartbeats. Yours and a man in his 30’s. 

He recognised that heartbeat. Wait... 

“Wilson!” Matt growled, throwing himself at the anti-hero. “Don’t you dare touch her again or your dead!” He snapped, pressing his baton against his throat. “Chill our red! You wouldn’t answer my texts and I needed you for something important!” Deadpool exclaimed. “So you kidnapped my girlfriend?!” He shot back, sliding over to (Y/N). 

“It seemed smart at the time,” Wade defended, brushing some dust from the floor off his shoulder. “Your friend is weird” (Y/N) hummed as Matt undid the ropes around her wrists. “He’s not my friend” Matt pointed out as he helped (Y/N) up. 

“See I told you that salad was bad for you,” (Y/N) pointed out as they headed for the door, Matt sending a middle finger in wades direction. “That’s just rude!” He has the right to be rude, Wade had just ruined his proposal plans!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any ideas you’ve had that you can’t be bothered to write? I’m your gal I’ll give you a shout out whilst I’m at it. (I don’t do smut. Just kissing)


End file.
